


Barren Omega

by TheFightingBull



Series: Building A Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Triggers, incapable of pregnancy, or carrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason hears about some great news from his older omega brother.
Series: Building A Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	Barren Omega

Jason sits silently in front of the fireplace. His eyelids are heavy and his heart is aching. Deep down, somewhere beneath his selfish, petty feelings, Jason knows it’s for the best. But the news that Dick is pregnant burns in a way he’d never expected.

He should be _happy_ for his brother and Roy. He should be absolutely ecstatic! He and Dick have been close since his return from the grave. He should be throwing his fellow omega a party. He should be throwing one for Roy, too! But right now, he just. Can’t. Do it.

He pulls his knees into his chest and stares into the flames as he fights back tears. It doesn’t matter that no one is there to see them. He refuses to be so depressed about something he should be happy for. He refuses to cry like some melodramatic actress in a Lifetime original. He isn’t _that_ guy.

Sure Jason’s been resentful about plenty of things that have happened in his life, but this feels like he’s betraying Dick and Roy. Like he’d be betraying any one of his family who were capable of carrying.

Unconsciously he touches the place above his pubic bone. Tears slip free. He’ll _never_ carry a child. Joker did that and then the al Ghul’s fucking ensured it when they tossed him in that fucking pit. He hates them all.

In this one moment, where no one can see his petulance or bitterness, he lets himself _hate_ Dick and Roy. He lets himself hate every fucking omega who had the chance to be parents. Fuck them. Fuck every damned one of them.

And then he cries harder, because he hates himself for giving in to that misery.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he’ll be happy for his brother and best friend.

Tonight though? Tonight, he’s gonna wallow in his miserable self-pity.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in reaction to my brother and his wife's announcement that they were having their third child. I'm the oldest in my family and have never had kids. I'm unlikely to ever carry children and considering some of my past decisions, I've always assumed I was incapable after not winding up pregnant during my teens and twenties. It wasn't ever meant to be anything more than a release of some toxic feelings, though I am glad Cara made it better for Jason.


End file.
